


And the Universe

by dellielane



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: No Beta, Oneshot, The End Poem, lmao i dont know what im doing, poem, the universe is nonbinary, the universe says i love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dellielane/pseuds/dellielane
Summary: The Universe will always welcome their children back home.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	And the Universe

_“And the universe said I love you;_

Some of those who dared to enter the realm of the misunderstood monsters, never heard those words before. 

_and the universe said you have played the game well;_

Some had never been told: ‘I’m proud of you.’

_and the universe said everything you need is within you;_

Some were never given a hand to help them up when they fell, so they had to rely on themselves. 

_and the universe said you are stronger than you know;_

Some found inner strength during the long and treacherous journey, through hardships and heartbreaks. 

_and the universe said you are the daylight;_

Some had never witnessed the happiness that others’ did; never the cause of it. 

_and the universe said you are the night;_

Some never had the chance to wish on stars; to dream for impossible things. 

_and the universe said the darkness you fight is within you;_

Some continuously fought themselves, desperate to find some sort of relief, only to be pulled back into an endless battle. 

_and the universe said the light you seek is within you;_

Some forgot they could light up someone’s life; that sometimes all they needed were themselves. 

_and the universe said you are not alone;_

Some never realized there was no shame in asking for help; that some of the strongest people have someone behind them, ready to break their fall. 

_and the universe said you are not separate from every other thing;_

Some never thought that they were connected to everything; that every action had a consequence. 

_and the universe said you are the universe tasting itself, talking to itself, reading its own code;_

Some lost sight of the fact that they were themselves; unique and irreplaceable. 

_and the universe said “I love you because you are love.”_

All had one thing in common: no matter how far you go from home, or what you do or say, there will always be someone, something worth living for, insignificant or not. 

Life may not seem like it’s worth living for. And that's okay. But you will always come home.

The universe mourns the lost of every child, but continues to love them all the same. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have always loved the "End Poem," and I wanted to write about it. It's probably one of my favorite poems in the world. It's bittersweet, yet it feels like I'm coming home again. Until next time.


End file.
